To use public mass transit, such as buses, trains, planes, ferries, and the like, one consults a list of stops for each of the various modes of transport. The list may additionally provide information pertaining to the route length, the number of stops, and other details regarding the transportation mode.
To use private transport, such as walking or using a vehicle under one's control, one can use a GPS device, or consult a map to plan one's own route.
During the route, one may view advertisements displayed within a public transportation facility, including for example inside a bus or train, or within a station. Additionally, one may view or listen to an ad using a personal electronic device, for example including a smartphone or tablet. Additionally, advertisements may be visible within the environment of the route.